Karri's Power
by eatslugsmalfoy
Summary: You've gotta read it to find out more!;)


Karri's Power  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
Chapter #1: From Beginning To End  
  
  
"Hey Karri! What are you doin' here?! Thought you had band practise!" Yelled my best bud Tammy. I mean my old best bud.  
  
"It was cancelled Trevor broke his arm triping over a voilin. It was gross! He was all criing and stuff! Mr. Corey gave us a long lecture on where we keep our band instraments! It was totally boring!" I told Tammy slinging my backpack over my sholder.  
  
"Did you see the news last night? Do you think someone really has some special powers?" Tammy asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No thats just some goverments sceam to get kids to watch the news!" I laughed kicking dirt onto my friends shoes. I was always making jokes about foney things.  
  
"Hey those are new shoes Kari! Your gonna get it!" Smerked Tammy splashing me with her water bottle. Last nights news was kinda  
wierd though. It told about some people who could walk through walls and stuff.  
  
"Well bye Karri!" Said Tammy heading off to her house. I started heading off to my house when I heard something.  
  
"Karri!" The mysterios voice said. It was coming from some bushes behind me.  
  
"Who are you! Show yourself!" I exclaimed diging into the bushes. I thoughit was my brother Richard playing the usual pranks on me, but I didn't know how wrong I was.  
  
"Oww! Uh your going to be bug chow when I get through with ya Richard!" I yelled, but all I found was a glimmering crystal rock that had something red on it.  
  
"Blood!" I said scaring myself. I examined my sholder where I had gotten hurt. It was bleading uncontrollably!  
  
"Why is it bleading so much?!" I said winching from the pain. Blood soaked my t-shirt staining it red. Then I noticed something perculair about the crystal. It was shaped like a cresent moon, and had some drop of black liquid on it! I blacked out after that.  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter #2: Blood Stains All  
  
  
"Karri wake up! Are you okay?!" I heard a voice ask me. I barly remembered anything except for the glimmeing cresent moon shaped crystal, the drop of black liquid, and the wierd whistpering voice.  
  
"What mom? Whose their." I asked in a weak voice. I opened my eyes, and saw a white room.  
  
"Yes its me Karri. Oh I've been so worried!" My mom hugged me. Then I realized where I was, and what had happened.  
  
"How long have I been in the hospital mom?" I asked tring to get up. I felt much better like I had surge of energy inside me.  
  
"Oh just for about two days. The sergens did a blood transplante on you. They say that someone staped you or something." My mom ansewred. I got up not wanting to argue with her about the subject. Everything went normal for a few das untill the night of the big party...  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter #3: Raging Powers  
  
"Hey Karri! Ya made it!" Shouted Samantha giving me a hug. Samantha was one of my friend, but sometimes tried to look popular.  
  
"Of coarse I did Sam! This is going to be a blast! I can't believe your parents let you have have a party!" I said following her into her house. I was early like always.  
  
"Tammy whuzzup girl!" Samantha greeted Tammy showing her the new neclace that she got. I was about to go out and gossip with them, but then I saw the moon. It was one of those nights when the moon looked like a dolphin jumping out of the water. I stared at it, and felt a surge of power.  
  
"Kari! Hello are you with us?!" Tammy asked waving her hand in front of my face. I didn't realize that two other guests had arived.  
  
"Uh ya. Just daydreaming." I ansewred blushing a little. The night went on, and I tried not to look at the moon. Then I saw Josh. I had a seacret crush on him, but no one except me and Tammy knew.  
  
"Hey Karri wanna dance?" Asked Josh smiling at me a little. Tammy winked at me smiling a little.  
  
"Uh um sure Josh why not?!" I stammed not knowing what to say. Samantha turned on "One Week". It was a cool hip song that was totally cool! I tried to look at Josh, but found it hard because Tammy kept whistpering to me what to do.  
  
"Uh Josh just a sec I've gotta go get some punch. I'll be back." I stammered walking to the punch table. There was a window right by the punch table, and I looked at the cresent shaped moon. I reached into the pockets of my skirt, nad felt something hard in the right pocket. Wondering what it was I pulled it out quickly.  
  
"What the.." I gasped. It was the same rock that had pocked me! I held it up to the light, and saw it sparkle like magic. I put it down, and stared at the cresent moon. I felt the same surge of power as before only this time I saw it. At first I didn't notice about it, but soon I reaized my fingertips were glowing blueish white like the rock I was holding! I didn't notice though, and kept thinking how buetiful the moon was. Untill a full surge of power came out of my hand!  
  
"Ahh!!" I yelled feeling a forcefull pain that almost knocked me over. I stared at my hand wondering what the heck did I do. Then I stared at the wall.  
  
"Oh my gawd!" I said surprised and confused. I had blasted a hole all the way through Samantha's wall! Looking around I saw everyone was staring at me! I did the only thing I could do. I ran. I heard my sandles ploping against the sidewalk. I ran blindly in tears to my house. No one was home.  
  
"Oh great!" I slammed on the door cursing and punching. I then remembered my parents were supporters of the distroy mutants club or DMC! A car drove by, it was my parents car.  
  
"Were going on a trip Karri! Get in the car!" Yelled my dad. I didn't dare argue with him. He look so stern that I just hopped in the car, and didn't say anything. I stared out the window it had been hours since I had even set foot out of the car.  
  
"Okay we'll stop here," My dad said less sternly this time, "Karri can you check that sign? Tell me what it says please." I got out. We were in the middle of a cactos filled desert. Slamming the car door hard I got out not knowing if I was angry or just confused. I read the sign: 200 Miles To Washington. Are we going to Colorado? I thought.  
  
"Mom, Dad it says 200.." I saw their car drive away.  
  
"What Mom Dad! Come back I'm still here!" I yelled running after the car. This must be a joke or something! Please let this be a joke or dream! i thought. They drove away a trail of smoke behind them.  
  
"Why? Why? Oh please Mom have mercy! Arg!" I screamed wiping away steaming tears. How could they leave me hear! For godsake I'm just an inisent 13 year old! i thought angryly! This was madness. Wait this is all a dream I will wake up now! I didn't wake up.  
  
"How can you leave me here!" I yelled throwing a rock at the rode. For the next few hours I tried to get a ride from passing cars. Few stopped, and only one let me go.  
  
"Ya need a lift?!" Asked the stranger.  
  
"Uh, um yes uh where are you headed?" I nevesly clumsed out.  
  
"I'm off to Washington! If you want I can give you a lift. Get in if you want." He ansewred signing me to come in. I hopped in not sure who he was and not really caring. He had a rugged beard and was wearing jeans and a shirt with something written in the corner pocket. He remined me of my dad he wasn't y facorite person in the world.  
  
"So you wanna stay at my place tonight?" Asked the man slyly smiling at me. I wasn't sure what to do it was all to much!  
  
"We can get to know eachother better. I would like to get to know you better if you know what I mean." The man was creeping me out asking mee to do all this wierd stuff. For two hours I sat in his car listning to him flurt with me. I tried to stare out the window this guy was creepy! When he reached over and touched me that was too much! What can I say I cracked!  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter #3: Breaking Out 


End file.
